


(After)Life of the Party

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Empires, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's been hearing that joke all of his (after)life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(After)Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



If Pete tells the “being a vampire really sucks” joke one more time, Patrick is going to punch him in the junk. The scene girls are eating it up, because they think Pete’s joking, but Patrick knows he isn’t. Plus he’s heard the joke every night for nearly a millennium. First it was hot eighteenth century girls with decolletage and corsets then repressed Puritans then suffragettes then flappers then bobby-soxers and motorcycle chicks then hippies then disco queens then...whatever they were in the eighties. Neon. Then grunge girls and now the scene.

The joke is old. Possibly older than them. He likes it better now than when Pete was in his Shakespearan phase and then everything “suckethed”, which just made Pete sound like he had a lisp, but still. It makes Patrick wonder what he was thinking when he turned Pete. 

That’s a lie. Patrick turned Pete because he was drunk and debauched in an alley, his clothing torn and his face bruised and bloody. He’d looked delicious and Patrick loved the taste of alcohol warmed blood. He’d bit Pete and sucked him nearly dry, straddling his lap as he slumped on the piss-scented cobblestones. Pete has moaned as Patrick’s teeth had sunk into him, his hips rising as the skin ripped open and Patrick’s tongue found his pulse. 

He’d stopped when Pete was at the last heartbeat and looked down at him. His skin was alabaster by then, drained and softened to marble, the swirls of dying blood vessels vivid beneath the white. Patrick had every intention of leaving him there, letting the rats have him, but something in Pete’s blood had driven him to slice his fingernail across his wrist and thrust it against Pete’s mouth. His teeth were bloodied quickly and then it trickled down into Pete’s throat and then the thirst began. 

The scene girls laugh and Pete wraps an arm around each of them, leading them out of the party. Patrick sighs and thinks about hanging back, drinking booze, and finding his own meal instead of Pete’s leftovers. He can hear the girls giggling as Pete tells another bad joke. They don’t believe him, of course. If anyone’s a vampire, it’s some guy from My Chemical Romance. Patrick’s not going to disabuse anyone of that notion – Patrick’s not one for lying – but he doesn’t feel like fostering rumors either. He sighs again when someone sets a drink in front of him. 

“Hey, Tom.” Conrad smiles, just a quirk of his lips really, and holds another glass up in toast. Patrick lifts his and clinks it against Tom’s. Patrick takes a drink and licks his lips then sighs again, his acute hearing catching the first gasp as Pete sinks his teeth into the neck of one of the girls. “Shit. Being a vampire really sucks.”

“Dude,” Tom agrees with a nod. “You should try being a werewolf.”


End file.
